the accident
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: Based on chase's comment" congratulations Bree, I hope being normal is worth it". Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase are still mad at Bree, and she just doesn't know what to do anymore. one day she gets an amazing opportunity, and gets to leave for a while, but there is danger in going. will bree convince her parents to let her go, and will she get hurt while she's gone. read and find
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

the alarm goes off in the lab

Bree is startled by her phone going off

Bree hello

unknown hey Bree what are you up to

Bree oh hey Kenzie, I am just getting ready for school. what about you.

Kenzie- I am just getting ready for the day. Oh my gosh, guess what I found out from my doctor at my last appointment.

Bree I hope nothing bad

Kenzie- no, nothing bad. actually my doctor said that my ankle is healing up really good, and I should be able to get my cast off in less than a month.

Bree that's amazing. so will you be able to come right back to the studio right away.

Kenzie- I don't know, I'd have to ask my doctor about that. sorry I have to go. I have another doctors appointment today. ill call you after your home from school, and tell you all about.

Bree goes upstairs with her brothers. its awkward in the elevator. no one is talking. everyone lets out a silent sigh of relief when the elevator dings and open in the kitchen. Bree walks over to Tasha and starts up a conversation with her while Adam, and Chase go talk with Davenport over by the couch.

Tasha hey Bree, what's up

Bree- not much. the boys are still not talking to me. I'm starting to think they don't even want me in their family.

Tasha oh sweetie. that's not true and you know it. they are just a little upset right now, but don't worry they'll come around soon enough.

Bree thanks Tasha. you always know just what to say to make me feel better.

Tasha you're welcome sweetie, and you know that if you want you could call me mom.

Bree ok thanks mom

meanwhile over with the boys

Davenport so what's up with Bree. why is she smiling so much and practically ran over to talk to Tasha.

chase I don't know. She was talking to this person on the phone this morning, and she seems worried and then she just suddenly was happy.

Adam you don't think Bree's replacing us, and Tasha's in on it. Do you.

Davenport I don't think she's replacing us. I think something else is going on.

chase yeah but what, and how are we even going to find anything out. we aren't talking to her remember, and I doubt if we started she would just automatically start talking to us and tell us what's wrong.

Adam chase is right. you should have seen how awkward it was in the elevator when we came up.

Davenport well why don't you just try to earn back her trust. But now right away, let's just wait a couple of days, and see how she is, and then we can start on the plan

everybody heads off to school


	2. Chapter 2

(skips ahead to after school, everyone is still at school.

adam and chase come up to Bree's locker)

chase- hey Bree. are you ready to head home.

(bree just stands there with wide eyes cause this is the first time in a long time that her brothers have even addressed her much less talked to her.)

bree- uh, yeah. I just have to pack up my homework

adam- is your backpack heavy? I could carry it home for you.

bree- no thanks adam. it's not even that heavy, but ill tell u if it gets too heavy

(back at the house, right as bree walks through the door, her cell phone goes off. bree takes her backpack off and sets it on the floor nest to and chase go and sit with their sister. leo goes down to the lab to work on an invention that he's been working on.

bree- hello

kenzie- hey bree, what's up?

bree-just got home from school. hey how did your doctors appointment go. what did your doctor say about your cast.

kenzie- oh yeah, you wouldn't believe it. I just got my cat off today.

bree- really that's amazing

just then Tasha came over and told her dinner was ready. bree was surprised that they had been talking that long. it had only felt like a few minutes.

bree- hey kenzie, sorry I have to go. dinner's ready and my mom hates for the food to get cold waiting. I call you tomorrow. bye.

skips to after dinner. everyone was cleaning up, when chase's phone went off with an urgent mission alert.

davenport- everyone down to the lab now. Tasha, I'm sorry we gotta go, but I promise you we will be back before the movie ends.

leo- hey bree. youi should come down to the lab with us. you can even help me navigate the mission.

bree- sure.

everyone goes down to the lab. chase and adam get their mission suits on and davenport gets his jacket they all come to stand by leo and bree.

davenport- you know; now that I think about it, bree you could come on the mission with us. its not that bad.

**what will bree choose? will she go on the mission or stay at home with leo. and what is the plan that the boys were talking about **

**read and find out**

**I love the pm's people are sending me. keep em comin.**

**peace out.**


End file.
